Wet Teeshirt
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: It's the CAMPING trip that will change everything between the duo. Pranks turn nasty... fun turns to horror... friendly fire can burn... all in the name of good fun. C&B fluff for sure. You're gonna love this!
1. Camping Invitation

_A/N: I was watching an episode of FRIENDS and Ross had just broken up with Elizabeth (the student) and she threw a water balloon out the window. You could see it soak through his shirt and it got me daydreaming about… well, a guy I like, but that's moot point. Anyways, I thought I might put the daydream to good use and turn it into an FF, since I just finished the last one. =)_

_I hope you like it…_

"You have to come!" Castle whined childishly. "I told Alexis that you'd be there."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Then you can tell her, you lied."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease," he begged pathetically.

"Castle," she warned. "I have no interest spending the weekend at some dirty campsite, sharing a tent with you, so you can "accidently" grope me in the middle of the night."

Castle scoffed. "I won't grope you," he said. "Unless you ask me to…"

Again she rolled her eyes. "Fat chance!"

"Listen," Castle said shifting in the chair beside her desk. "I can't go alone. I get bored. I get restless. I act insane-"

"So that's not different to usual then," she teased.

"Laugh it up all you want, it's true. I go crazy."

"So take the time to write your latest book," she suggested.

"I need inspiration… that's where you come in, my own personal Nikki Heat, seriously. I'll make it worthwhile," he promised.

Beckett dropped the case file on her desk, and leaned back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm listening."

Castle grinned with a new-found hope. "I will give you needed space and time to yourself while we're away. I will make you breakfast every morning and bring you a cup of coffee. I will buy you pretty things when we go into town… ANYTHING you want, it's yours."

"Tempting, but…" she hesitated. Beckett still wasn't convinced it was worth it.

"I will make sure my tent is a sure distance from yours, so that there should be no reason that I'd grope you unnecessarily."

"What does that mean?" she raised an eyebrow. "Unnecessarily…"

"Well," he shrugged. "If we get attacked by bears or something, and I go to protect you, it might be construed as groping… you know, if-"

Beckett pulled a face. "I got it. Thanks."

"So…" he pleaded. "Will you come? It's a lot of fun. Honest. We sit around the campfire and sing songs... play games… toast s'mores… we play sport… read… relax. You can knit if you like," he offered trying his best to make it sound like a blast.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, and he held his breath as he waited for her answer. "I am going to regret this," she stated matter-of-factly.

A grin set out on his face. "You'll come?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But you better live up to your promise. That tent better be on the other side of the campsite, got it?"

Castle nodded enthusiastically. _She'd change her mind when they got there_, he thought unconcerned about sleeping arrangements. She was coming. Camping was going to be fun this year. He hadn't even mentioned the pranks they play.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a blast to write… are you ready? =)_


	2. Car ride

_A/N: I am floored at the response to this story, the alerts were incredible. Obviously I have gained your respect through my other FF's, and I want to tell you that I only wrote them for you guys… okay, and a little for my will they/won't they, desire to have my star-crossed lovers together. I will do my best not to let you down, and make it worth the read, leaving you wanting more and more. =) _

"Come on Alexis…" Castle urged impatiently. It was early morning and he was ready to go, eager to drive his daughter and partner to the campsite and begin what could only be described as 'the best fun ever' and he knew it would be. He had plans. He had pranks up his sleeve. This was going to be a camping trip that Kate Beckett wished she came on every year, either that or she'd want to kill him and drown him in a bucket of hot oil. He was going for the first one, looking on the positive side, he was a 'glass half-full type man.

Castle couldn't contain his excitement.

"Relax, dad," Alexis laughed as she came bounding down the stairs, her duffle bag in tact.

Castle snatched the bag from her hands, "I got it… let's go," he said and dragged it towards the door. He had packed his bag hours before, too impatient to wait. He had double checked he had all his prank tools with him, packed somewhere amongst his camping gear. He brought anything that he thought Beckett might forget, except a sleeping bag and tent, with little remorse on the VERY off-chance that she hadn't had one and expected Castle to provide it for her. There was always room in his tent, and his sleeping bag was more than cosy enough for two.

Alexis laughed at him as they hurried down the hall and out of the building to the waiting car. "Beckett hasn't called this morning to cancel. I think you're safe dad, you can be a few minutes late."

"I don't want to give her any reason to change her mind," he told his daughter.

They reached the car and Castle threw the duffle bag into the boot. He hurried to climb into the driver's side like he was racing to the hospital emergency room. Alexis took her sweet time getting into the passenger's side, evidently just to torment her father.

Castle threw her a sideways glance, and she quickly shut the door.

Within seconds he was making his way through traffic, towards Beckett's apartment building.

Smashmouth's version of _I'm a believer_ began to play on his iPhone, indicating the call was coming from Beckett. His heart thumped wildly as he briefly took his eyes off the road to look down beside him where the iphone lay ringing. Alexis' hand reached out to seize it, but a scream leapt from his mouth, forcing her to retract her hand.

"Don't answer that," he barked. "If we don't pick it up, then she can't cancel."

Alexis shook her head mockingly.

A few minutes later Castle arrived at her apartment, and she was ready with her own duffle bag in tact. He grinned as he placed her bag into the boot, and she swapped car seats with Alexis, when Alexis offered to sit in the back seat. She explained that she'd mostly likely be listening to her iPod anyway, and her dad was sure to want to make conversation on the drive to the camping ground.

Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle as she climbed into the car beside him.

For once, Castle didn't respond.

Alexis used the brief silence in the car, as a way to torment and tease her father, when she mentioned the frenzy her father had been in that morning.

"Alexis, sweetheart," he said turning several shades red. "Don't be so dramatic."

"No dad, don't you remember…" she grinned pleased to see her father squirm uncomfortably. "You practically pushed me out the door. Not to mention when she called a few minutes before we got to Detective Beckett's place, you were too scared to answer the phone-"

"I was most certainly NOT scared," he denied.

"Why was he scared?" Beckett asked simply enjoying writer-boy fidget.

"He thought you were going to cancel," Alexis answered grinning at her father.

Castle scowled.

"In my defence, I did tell you that camping makes me crazy," he grinned using his famous charm smile.

Beckett smiled. "I wasn't calling to cancel," she assured him. "I was just calling to make sure you brought an extra sleeping bag for me."

"Oh," Castle covered his hand over his mouth in false horror. "I totally forgot."

Beckett's eyes widened her face hardening to serious. "Castle…" she warned.

"It'll be fine," he promised knowingly. He was, after all, a cuddly sleeper. "Things like this happen all the time when camping. Someone always has a spare one."

Beckett leaned back in the passenger's seat and pouted.

In the mirror, Castle threw his daughter a deadly look, silently promising to make her pay for what she had done to him. Alexis wasn't the least bit afraid, she knew her father, and she had learnt from him, and anything he did to her, she would overthrow.

"Alexis," Beckett addressed.

"Yes Detective Beckett," she smiled - all ears.

"Please, call me Kate. It's only necessary to call me Detective Beckett when we are in the precinct. The rest of the time, Kate is fine."

Alexis smiled. "Kate…"

_Quoting SG-1 "HOLY HANNAH"_

_Are you as excited as I am? LOL. Kate has no sleeping bag… how will THAT go down? CAMPING… here we come…_

_Reviews are welcomed… *pleading eyes*_


	3. In the bag

_A/N: Thought I'd make you wait a few days for this chapter, but you might find it pleasantly entertaining, so hopefully it was worth it. Here goes…_

As they arrived at the campsite, Beckett climbed out of the car, her eyes scanning the place.

"There's no one here," she observed.

"They're coming soon," Alexis answered glancing at her watch. "Dad likes to get here early, he's always afraid that someone else will get the better ground."

"Don't mock me, my child," Castle warned. "If it weren't for me, our tent would be pitched in a tree… or worse, on the sand, and we'd be woken with the morning tide."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

… … … … … … … …

By the time everyone started packing in for bed, it was late. They had shared campfire stories and toasted S'mores, and cooked dinner over the fire. It was a productive afternoon. But what had been forgotten was the mention of spare sleeping bags.

Beckett reminded him again, as people made their way to their tents.

"Hold up!" Castle waved stopping them. "Does anyone have a spare sleeping bag?"

There were murmurs and utters before shouts of "no" and "sleep on the sand" were used in answer. Beckett glared at Castle, her arms folded threateningly across her chest.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I swear people always bring spare ones."

Beckett dropped her hands. "That's fine," she stated moving towards the tent. "I'm using yours."

A large grin set on his face. "No worries… I don't mind that at all… it's certainly big enough for two, and fairly cozy."

Beckett spun around as she reached the tent entrance. "YOU are NOT sharing it!" she barked.

Castle's grin dropped. "What- wha- where am I supposed to sleep?"

Beckett smiled wickedly. "On the ground!"

"Night, Kate. Night, Dad… good luck!" Alexis winked making her way to her small one-man tent.

"Thanks, kid," he uttered sarcastically. "Hey, NO sneaking into your boyfriend's tent in the middle of the night," he warned.

Alexis blushed evidently, even in the dark. "Dad…" she groaned.

Ashley and his parents were among the other campers.

Half an hour later, as they were settled in the tent, Beckett rugged up warmly in Castle's thick sleeping bag, and Castle rolled up in a ball on the floor a foot away from her, she could hear the sound of his teeth chattering as he struggled to keep warm. It was a cold night out, and the wind was howling just outside the tent, dark clouds of threatening rain hovering in the sky above the tents.

_Damn you Castle_, she thought silently. Beckett wasn't without a heart.

"Are you going to be making that noise all night?" she complained, a smile in the dark.

"Geez, B-B-Beckett, thanks f-f-for the compassion. Its f-f-freakin' cold on the g-ground," he shivered.

"You won't forget to bring me a tent next time then, will you?" she pressed her lips together in a tight line, the moment the words leapt from her mouth. She was hoping he didn't notice.

She wasn't that lucky. "N-N-next time?" he asked soundly instantly pleased.

Silence passed without answer him.

The teeth chatter started again.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, Castle if you make _one_ move that could be construed as touching me in any way shape or form during the night, I will handcuff you to a post outside and strip you of every article of clothing, do you understand?" she ordered.

"How c-c-can I d-do anything from h-here?" he shuddered.

"Come on… get in the sleeping bag, before you freeze to death. I wouldn't want to come back from camping to do a hoard of paperwork," she teased. He had paid enough for one night.

"Are you s-s-serious?" he asked pulling himself into an upright position.

"Yes," she nodded. "Come on."

Castle was up off the floor in seconds and slipping into the large sleeping bag. It wasn't really made for two, but somehow they managed to make it work. Castle wiggled half way down the sleeping bag, his back against Beckett's front. His teeth were still chattering.

"Can you shut up now?" she demanded.

"I'll t-try," he promised. "B-B-Beckett, th-thanks…" he chatted.

"Fine. Go to sleep."

The sound of chatter soon stopped, and it was replaced with the sound of evened breathing as he fell asleep. Only then, did she dare to rest her head gently on his back, and close her eyes.

_=D ever so happy grin plastered across my face. Do you see it… =D_

_I have NEVER had as much fun writing an FF as this one. I have MUCH in store for you guys, but I thought I'd start out with a little C&B moment… can I get an "AWWWW" ?_


	4. Smell

_A/N: WOW… the response I am getting to this story is fantastic. =) I have to say this is the most fun I have had creating a story… too bad my own novels don't have this kind of humor in them, I don't know why… *ponders this* Anyways, this chapter is… well, you'll see. Enjoy =)_

She never would have admitted it, but Beckett had never slept as well as she had sharing a sleeping bag with writer-boy. She had been exceptionally warm and comfortable from the moment he slipped into the sleeping bag with her. And she was afraid to wake him the next morning, and made it a point not to move as he slept skin to skin beside her.

Beckett could smell the scent of his body projecting off his skin, a mix of Old Spice and powder. With a hand pressed lightly against his waist, she pressed her face against the back of his t-shirt ever so gently, breathing him in.

"I smell even better after I'd had a shower," castle murmured against the pillow.

Beckett felt her face flush with embarrassment, and she instinctively moved her face from his back. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. It took her a full minute before she was game enough to speak to him.

"How long have you been awake?" she managed to mumble.

"A while," he said. "I enjoyed _our_ snuggle too… it's a nice way to wake up," he told her, a hint of humor in his voice. He was clearly enjoying this.

Beckett suppressed a smile and replaced it with a roll of the eyes. "Don't get used to it," she said moving her hand down the sleeping bag and pulling the zip to open it up, the warmth of their body heat escaping into the cold morning air. She reluctantly slipped out, prepared only to leave the warmth of Castle's body against hers, for a hot cup of coffee.

… … … … … … … …

Neither Castle nor Beckett mentioned anything about the sleeping arrangements, until, around the camp over breakfast Alexis asked how her father slept.

"Good," he nodded.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "On the cold ground?" she pressed looking from her father to Beckett. Beckett's eyes remained fixed on her coffee cup.

"It was actually warmer than I thought," he replied. When he was sure that no one was looking, he dared to steal a glance at Beckett. She blushed evidently and sipped her coffee.

Castle grinned to himself as he stood up from his chair. "I'm going to take a shower…" he announced loudly. "I think I smell better."

Alexis frowned. "It's the first night, dad. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You HATE showers, and when camping you always avoid them until we have to throw a bucket of soapy water on you," she told the group.

Ashley suppressed a laugh.

Ashley's father smiled, but said nothing as he read the morning paper he had retrieved from a nearby shop.

"Leave the poor man alone," Ashley's mother answered. "The rules of camping change when female company is about."

Castle shot the woman a look. "That's not true," he denied. "I just- I- I smell."

He groaned under his breath as he walked away, cursing Ashley's mother for being so intuitive.

Castle returned to the campsite ten minutes later, more confident. Alexis, Ashley and his parents had wondered down the beach when he reached Beckett. He grinned teasingly as he approached her, caution written all over her face.

He stopped in front of her chair and leaned down. "Go ahead…" he urged. "Feel free to smell me. I assure you, I smell MUCH better now."

Beckett was well aware of her burning cheeks. "Thanks, I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" he smiled.

"Castle!" she warned. She stood from the fold-up chair she had been sitting in and walked towards the tent. "I am going in there to change… DO NOT come near the tent!"

"Not even for a snuggle?" he grinned.

Beckett smiled back at him. "Try it… I brought my gun."

_How CUTE is castle? If I had a HOT writer-boy in my sleeping bag, I wouldn't be leaving to get coffee… let me assure you. ;) Let me assure you the games are JUST beginning… _


	5. Round one

_A/N: This was fun to write. I love how at the end of every chapter, I find myself with a large grin set on my face. I hope you find the same experience… let the games begin! =)_

The degrees increased considerably over the course of the day. By 2 o'clock it had reached 42 degrees. Alexis and Ashley were swimming in the beach, and the adults, were seated under a shade umbrella, the women sun-baking on towels, and the men, drinking cold beer.

"You wanna swim?" Castle offered, standing up from the sand and holding out his hand to Beckett.

She hesitated. "No thanks," she answered quietly. "I don't like the water."

"Why not," he pressed. "It's the best part of camping."

Beckett shrugged. "Don't like sharks. I'm quite content sitting on my towel and soaking up the sun."

Castle stared at her a moment. It would have been better had she been at least wearing a bikini. Instead, she was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. At least he got a glimpse of the 'package' as he eyed off her long tanned legs.

Beckett cleared her throat, and Castle snapped his eyes back up to her face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Mm-hu," she moaned. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"As a matter of fact," he answered wondering off towards the water.

… … … ... … …

It was when they were back at their campsite that Castle got his brilliant idea. He had been saving all his pranks for the second day of camping, but he didn't want to overwhelm her with tricks. Besides, as she reminded him, she had a gun. He had to pick his battles.

He had the bucket already set up. He had only to attach it, and did so when she went into the tent for some "quiet time" when she came out, zipping the tent open and moved the flaps to exit, the bucket tipped, pouring the contents of cold water all over her.

A squeal of terror leapt from her throat, as she stood still, drenched in water. It ran through her hair and down her face, soaking into the white t-shirt. His eyes were already drawn to the wet t-shirt, giving little imagination of what lay underneath, his pupils dilated as his eyes widened with obvious approval. Beckett whimpered as she began to tremble from the cold. It was like ice water.

"CASTLE! W-w-what the hell was that f-f-for?" she shivered. It resembled the sound that Castle had made the night before, chattering his teeth together as he slept on the ground in the tent.

Castle grinned, his eyes still lingering on the soaking t-shirt. "I didn't want you to be hot…" he explained lamely. Okay, he knew he could come up with a better response, but his concentration was avoidably detained.

All eyes turned to Beckett now. Ashley, Alexis and Ashley's parents, plus the nearby campers that had heard the sudden squeal of horror that had been heard from a long distance, everyone was watching her.

"CASTLE!" she snapped, seeing where his eyes were engaged.

"Yeah," he answered quickly forcing his eyes to meet hers. The look on her face was priceless.

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the campsite, not just by Castle, but by the other nearby campers that had stopped by to watch the scene play out.

She looked down at herself, noticing instantly that her t-shirt was see-through. She folded her arms across her chest and groaned, shooting daggers at Castle. "I'm gonna get you for this!" she threatened. "In your sleep… when you least expect it… a slit throat… a screw driver to the temple… BE READY!" she warned.

She turned on her heels then and went back into the tent.

Castle couldn't help himself as he snickered watching her disappear into her safe haven.

… … … … … … … …

As Castle was reaching for a beer from the cooler, Beckett made her move. She knew that it was equally childish, but it was a spare of the moment decision. She snapped, like rice bubbles. She reached out both of her hands and pulled the material of his board shorts with as much force as she could muster, expecting to see the king jewels. Instead, the small group of campers was presented with a pair of tight boxer shorts on the man, adorned with pictures of _Care Bears_, and decorated with pink glitter.

Now it was Beckett's turn to laugh.

"Well, Castle…" she giggled. "I didn't realize you had such a feminine side."

His face evidently turned several shades red. "I deserve that," he muttered.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from the girl's boxer shorts.

Castle didn't storm off like Beckett had. He took his payback with grace, already planning his next attack. He sat back down in his fold-up chair, sipping on his beer. The next prank, he thought, would have to wait until tomorrow.

That night around the campfire, they toasted S'mores again, and instead of telling stories, they playing Chinese whispers, some of them turning out to be rather humorous. Ashley's parents, being of serious personality, managed to slip in a lecture to Beckett and Castle on the maturity level one must have when looking after teenagers with raging hormones.

Ashley and Alexis blushed.

Castle and Beckett glanced at one another, and shrugged. Castle was still going ahead with his response attack. No serious do-gooders would change that. Castle and Beckett liked Ashley's parents, for the most part, they shared good conversation on a range of subjects, beside the obvious of course. But they had had a lot to learn about fun.

When bedtime approached, the subject of the sleeping bag was raised.

"Do we really have to share it again?" Beckett asked putting up a false argument.

"Do you have another idea?" he asked. "You could try sleeping on the ground tonight…"

"Dream on," she snapped.

Without debating further on the matter, Beckett and Castle snuggled into the shared sleeping bag. This time, Beckett's back was to his chest.

"Cherries," he mumbled breathing in her hair.

Beckett felt her cheeks warm.

"Stop smelling my hair," she ordered.

"It's only fair," he replied unapologetic. "You smelt me this morning."

Beckett blushed in the dark. "Your stench was overpowering, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Liar," he smiled.

"Are you sure this is okay for you, Castle?" Beckett grinned to herself. "The sleeping arrangements I mean… here, in this sleeping bag."

"What- yeah, of course, I'm fine, I'm good," his voice cracked slightly. Being this close to Beckett for the second night in a row, he had NO complaints, except that he would have liked to fold her into his arms and cuddle her.

"Cause we can always drive into town tomorrow and buy you a _Care Bears_ blanket," she laughed.

Castle reached his hands around her waist and dug his fingers gently into her ribs. She responded quickly, screaming and squirming in the small, cramped sleeping bag. "STOP IT!" she ordered trying to contain her laughter.

"Say you'll stop teasing me!" he ordered continuing his tickling fest.

"OKAY! Okay, truce!" she screamed wriggling against him.

He withdrew his fingers from her ribs, but kept his hand glued to her waist.

There was a moment of silence.

"_Care Bear_ boxer shorts," Beckett muffled a laugh into her pillow.

"That's it!" he announced. His fingers found their way back to her ribs, and she began to squirm again, and a squeal leapt from her throat.

"RICHARD! KATE!" a voice boomed.

Both stopped moving.

"SHUT UP!" It was Ashley's father. "SOME OF US NEED SLEEP!"

"You aren't setting a good example for the children, making all that noise," came Ashley's mother's voice. "You would think it was the _two of you_ with raging hormones."

"Well you don't have to be THAT harsh with 'em," Ashley's father replied to his wife. "A little consideration is all we ask. Don't take away the romance from the couple."

Alexis' unique laugh was heard from her own tent.

Beckett blushed and turned her head looking up at Castle. Their eyes met, and they both smiled.

"I guess we better set a good example, we wouldn't want to be mistaken for two teenagers with raging hormones," Beckett announced snuggling down in the sleeping bag. Her head tucked under Castle's chin.

"Yeah, no, we wouldn't want that," he agreed, his voice suddenly adopting a more serious tone.

_I LOVE that I can put a mixture of fun and fluff into this FF and it works… I don't even know why, but I can see his happening, with Beckett in a more relaxed atmosphere. She's not stitched up. She does know how to have fun… I hope it is coming across that way. Let me know if you don't like something, or it's WAY too AU, and your agreement to where I'm taking the storyline, helps a great deal too. _

_So click away, if you have something to add. =)_


	6. Revenge tag

_A/N: It was brought to my attention that I made an error. It's HOT during the day and COOL at night, it has to be HOT or else there's no point being dumped with cold water, and it has to be COOL at night or else Castle could sleep on the floor… and no one wants that, not even Beckett, despite her false protest. =)_

_Ps. I'd give Ashley's parents names, if I could discover what they were. *hint, help*_

Beckett felt shy with him the following morning, realizing that she had slept all night with his arms around her waist. She was careful to loosen herself without waking him and slipped out of the sleeping bag before he stirred. Ashley's mother was already up and making coffee.

"Would you like one?" she asked politely.

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

The two women sat down around the campfire, sipping on their morning habit.

"So, Kate, how long have you and Richard been…?" Ashley's mother asked making conversation.

Beckett spat her coffee onto the ground, and wiped her chin, as the dribble of her hot coffee trickled down her face. "We're not!" she stated matter-of-factly. She could feel her cheeks flush.

Ashley's mother frowned. "You're not?"

"NO!" she assured her. "Castle and I are…" what were they exactly? "Partners. He follows me around for research for his books, that's ALL!"

The woman eyed her suspiciously. She didn't look like she believed her.

"You and Richard were acting rather-"

"I know," she interrupted. "I… I'm sorry. He was tickling me." She mentally slapped her forehead. _How old am I?_ She cursed herself. She was acting like a five year old. What grown woman giggles and plays childish tickle games?

Ashley's mother raised an eyebrow in obvious disapproval. Beckett blushed again.

Castle made an appearance then, stretching as he stepped out of the tent, Beckett's eyes caught a glimpse of his naked chest before she turned her eyes to the floor. "Morning all," he greeted.

"Goodmorning," Ashley's mother replied politely.

"Morning," Beckett mumbled.

Castle tried to catch her eye, but she was avoiding him. She had felt foolish by her behavior the night before, and after having this "morning chat" with Ashley's mother, a much more mature woman in obvious measure, she knew she was allowing Castle to pull her down to his maturity level.

"Where's Alexis and Ash?" Castle asked helping himself to a cup of coffee. He purposely chose the most awkward seat beside Beckett, avoiding the empty chair beside Ashley's mother. Beckett felt herself tense.

"They went for a walk," Ashley's mother answered.

Castle raised an eyebrow.

"They're being chaperoned," she insisted.

Castle nodded.

As the day progressed, Beckett found it harder and harder to avoid Castle. He wasn't making it easy. He offered her a cold soda, and she reluctantly accepted, sensitive to the glance she received from Ashley's mother. Castle was making it harder to prove to her their relationship was completely platonic.

"Here," he offered.

Beckett took it and mumbled a thank you.

"What's with you?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she answered. She sipped on her soda.

Castle frowned watching her.

"You have a bad night?" he guessed.

Actually to the contrary, she had slept rather well again. There was something comforting about having a warm body sleeping beside her, and not just anybody, it hadn't been the same with Demming. Castle seemed like the only one who provided this kind of warmth and safety. It scared her.

"No," she shook her head.

Castle leaned back in the fold-up chair and stared out at the water.

Beckett went to sip her cold soda, when she caught of glimpse of something in her drink. She pulled her face back by reflex, and identified the object as an insect - a fly in her drink – she threw the drink onto the ground, and noticed the insect still attached to the ice cube.

She leaned down, peering closely noticing it was not only attached to, but INSIDE the ice-cube, and the irritation crept into her voice when she glared at Castle.

He was suppressing a laugh.

"Another prank…" she said.

"What? It's funny, come on…" he slapped his knee as he laughed. "Classic joke!"

Beckett shook her head and stood from the chair. She looked down at him. "This is why no one takes you seriously, Castle, because you are nothing more than a little boy. Alexis' is more mature that you," she spat angrily making her way down the beach.

Castle was stunned by the sudden outburst, and took a moment to gather himself before he got up and ran towards the beach, in an attempt to follow her.

"Beckett!" he called.

She didn't stop.

"BECKETT!" he called louder.

Still she didn't stop.

"KATE!"

She stopped. There was something about the way he called her name. Castle reached her. "What?" he demanded. "What did I do?"

"Can't you ever be serious?" she snapped.

"When it matters," he shrugged. And he had proven that time and time again.

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" he pressed.

"Ashley's mom," she sighed.

Castle waited, the same serious expression Beckett had, he now mirrored. There was something about that woman that took away the humor from a situation. Castle wasn't sure she liked her, and now he liked her even less.

"I feel like a child in comparison."

"A priest would seem like a child in comparison with her!" he barked. "Except then he couldn't really play with a child the same way…" he smirked.

Beckett scoffed. "Distasteful joke, Castle."

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just trying to light the situation, I don't have the same touch as _Jeff Dunham_ I guess," he shrugged.

"No, you're more like _Archmed_."

Castle managed a smile. "Let me ask you something," he said looking annoyed. "Since you've taken into account _that _woman's serious crap, how does it feel?"

Beckett blushed. "Boring…" she admitted.

Castle smiled. "Do you really care what she thinks?"

"I don't know… I just- I'm starting to lose myself I think," she said honestly.

"It's okay to relax a little, Kate," she liked the way he whispered her name, and she felt her heart quicken. "You are on holiday…" he reminded her.

Beckett nodded. "Does that mean it's my turn," she smiled playfully.

"Your turn for what?"

She stepped closer to him, invading his personal space, one hand pressed to his bare chest, the heat of his body temperature burning her hand. His body tensed at the proximity of her body. She titled her head and whispered into his ear. "The best game of revenge tag, you ever played…" she stepped back and the look on Castle's face was priceless. He was stunned.

She turned away from him then and wandered up the beach, a large playful grin plastered across her face.

_I realize that this chapter was a little more intense, but its KB, you can't really have an FF where she doesn't drop her humor and return to "serious detective mode". But I tried to pick it up again, so hopefully you weren't bothered by that. A review would be good… tell me if you don't mind me doing something similar again later… =)_


	7. Mesh

_A/N: I JUST looked up you tube about meeting the parents, thanks to Bella Girl and I discovered that Ash's parents are serious and stitched up, which someone already pointed out in a review, thank you, so maybe I have got the hang of this… *rubs chin* now I might consider publishing a book of my own, YES, and I shall call it __**THE INVISIBLE STRING: the secrets that bind**__… oh, wait, I've already done that! Hehehe. _

_I have the BEST FF readers in the world! *does a happy dance* and as a gesture of thanks I give you MORE fun and more pranks! =)_

Beckett grinned to herself as she bent down to take the shoe in her hand. Castle was going to get it, there was no doubt about that, and she was going to win the next round for sure. She made it quick, and moved away from the entrance of the tent, going to fix herself her morning cup of coffee.

Ashley's mother was up already. It seemed she was always up earlier than Beckett.

"What did you just do?" she asked suspiciously.

Beckett held her head high, trying not to let the woman intimidate her, or make her feel immature. It was a bit of fun. It was light. No one was getting hurt. "Just a little payback," she shrugged.

The woman looked back at her disapprovingly. "Do you really think it's wise to encourage him? He's like a child in the playground."

"I think he's a lot of fun, actually," she responded, surprising herself that she had defended him so quickly. "It wouldn't hurt you to take a leaf from his book either. Relax… laugh a little… it really does make you better to be around," she said confidently. Beckett was getting used to Castle and his "play time" but she knew, as he told her the previous day, that when it mattered he stepped up to the plate and acted like a man.

Castle cleared his throat then, standing in the entrance of the tent, indicating that he had heard the conversation. Beckett blushed and looked into her coffee cup.

Ashley's mother rose from her chair and stormed off.

Castle scoffed and shook his head, "her loss," he said slipping his bare feet into his shoes before attempting to take a step. But his action was short-lived as he lost his balance, and fell flat on his chest, his face landing in a bowl of unfinished meshed porridge that Beckett had purposely left there for him to find.

He groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. He looked down at the shoes, and back at Beckett, who was wearing her famous Detective smile.

She held back the urge to laugh.

"Don't say anything," he warned.

Beckett shrugged unable to hold back a smile.

Castle wiped the drippings from his chin and tried again, more cautious this time, so that when the shoe stubbornly remained in place, held by the glue that Beckett had used to tie it down with he realized it hadn't been his balance that was the problem.

"Goodmorning, Castle," she grinned bearing her teeth.

He managed a smile. "Nice one," he nodded looking impressed. "Very creative. But this isn't over," he promised as he headed up to the toilet block.

He returned with his face washed, and a sparkle in his eyes. He had a plan.

"Don't you think we should just stop here," she suggested looking slightly nervous.

Castle shook his head. "Not a chance…"

There was a short silence.

"Thanks, Beckett," he nodded looking over at her.

"For what?" she frowned. Surely he wouldn't be thanking her for causing him to fall into a bowl of mesh.

"I heard what you said to Ash's mom… thanks. I appreciate it."

Beckett shrugged feeling her cheeks flush. "Yeah, well, whatever."

Castle smiled to himself. One day, she might be able to take a compliment without her face turning beetroot.

_I'm trying really hard to add both C&B moments as well as lightness and then try to keep it real in there as well, that's a LOT to keep in mind when writing a silly FF. But your support helps a great deal. THANKS GUYS! =)_

_Anyone wanna guess what Castle has in store for Beckett?_


	8. Beach & Bikini

_A/N: I give you Castle's next prank… sorry it took so long (longer than I usually upload), but I have other things I have to put first… like MY OWN novels and social activities I can't get out of. =) _

Castle had to wait for the right moment. But when Beckett stood from her spot on the beach and excused herself, he took his chance to pounce. He knew he was going to beat her this round, as he went about making the needed changes.

Alexis came out of the water.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Shhhh," he warned placing a finger to his lips. "If you blow my cover, I will tell Ashley's parents you did the dirty deed in a cave when they had their backs turned," he threatened playfully.

Alexis' mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't?"

Castle loved a challenge. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she cried defensively. "I won't tell. Geez," she walked away then and joined Ashley on the sand. The two of them attempted to build sandcastles.

Castle looked around, to make sure that he was still in the clear. He hurried to finish and then spread out the towel that Beckett had been lying on. He returned to his own towel, as if nothing untoward had happened, and smiled as he looked out on the water.

Beckett took her time coming back to the beach, but when she did return, she stunned Castle by appearing in a somewhat skimpy red bikini. Her legs seemed to go on forever, Castle noticed, as his eyes wondered appreciatively over her curves.

She knew what she was doing. Beckett purposely flaunted herself in front of him, careful not to go overboard, but enough to draw the kind of attention she had been hoping for. This was a game that Beckett could always win at.

"Nice… uh… I mean, you look-" he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like a schoolboy.

Beckett smiled reaching the towel. "Yes, Castle…"

"It looks alright," he muttered. "You look alright."

Beckett suppressed a laugh as she moved to sit on the towel. To her surprise she seemed to sink instantly, and as she struggled to pull herself out, she became stuck in the same position on the towel, her bottom seemingly sinking into the sand. She groaned with annoyance.

"What on earth did you do?" she snapped. "Dig a hole?'

Castle grinned, still watching her intently.

"Damn it," she cursed. "Get me out of here." She held out her hand for him.

He only stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away from what he described as a "smokin' hot body'. Over time he had only imagined what lay underneath her detective clothes, but as he looked at her, his imagination was slim compared to what she had.

"RICK!" she barked. "HELP!"

Alexis made an appearance then, and reached for her hand, which Beckett gratefully held on to as the girl lifted her from the hole she was in.

Beckett stood up straight and glared at Castle.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ashley's father demanded.

Castle looked up with a giddy smile. "I won!" he announced.

_Oh, this isn't over_, Beckett thought silently.

"With the way you behave," Ashley's father snapped. "It's a wonder you actually have published books people bother to purchase. But I guess there is no acquiring for taste when it comes to fictional books, now is there."

Castle clenched his jaw in response, careful not to say anything to retaliate. _Alexis… Alexis… Alexis_, he chanted in his head. He had to remember that he had a daughter who would boil the brunt of it, if he responded with anything other than respect.

"Actually, I consider Castle's books to be rather intuitive, he has a great character basis, and his storylines are constantly surprising. I'd say as far as fictional books go, Castle has it down packed!" she said in defense. "But that's a personal opinion…"

"Yes, well…" Ashley's father chose not to tell everyone else what was on his mind, and instead took his cue to leave the beach and return to the camping ground.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I really hope Ashley doesn't turn out like that," Alexis announced.

Beckett and Castle laughed.

_This isn't over… what does Beckett have planned next? Will she go too far? A little more C&B fluff coming in future chapters… thanks for being such a great bunch of readers =)_

_Ps. Who hates Ashley's parents?_


	9. A heart attack surprise

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was both out of internet credit and out of ideas. But now I am back on track, so thank you for your patience. Enjoy =)_

Beckett was at a loss. Unable to come up with a good come back for castle, she turned to Alexis for help. She and Ashley sat with Beckett one afternoon, when the sun beamed down on them, as they sat sun-baking on the beach.

"I need to get your father back," Beckett insisted.

"Why don't you play the shark game?" Ashley suggested gesturing towards the water. "That's always a hoot. I have the fin if you want to borrow it."

Beckett shivered at the very idea. "No thanks, Ash. I don't like sharks, its why I don't swim in the beach water. He wouldn't fall for it."

The three of them pondered another idea.

Alexis sat up on the towel and grinned. "I got it!" she announced.

Beckett was listening. "Okay…"

She turned to her boyfriend. "Don't freak out on me, Ash."

The boy frowned.

"You could totally give dad a heart attack and ask him for permission to marry me," she grinned.

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, that could work."

"I want to scare your father," Beckett reminded them. "Not kill him."

"Come on, Kate. It will be awesome. Can you imagine scaring dad with that, and I've seen Ash take some drama classes, he could pull it off no worries."

Beckett thought about it. "Alright," she agreed. She was definitely getting him back for the towel incident. This round was hers for sure.

… … …

Ashley approached Castle at the tent, as he slipped into his shoes.

"Mr. Castle, can I have a word?" the kid looked nervous. Beads of sweat pouring from his face.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Go ahead…"

"I was wondering if…" he shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. "I mean I don't really know how it works. It's respectful to come to the father and ask permission, but-"

"Ashley, you aren't making any sense," he frowned. "Spit it out."

"I um… I was wondering if I could, I know we are young, but I love your daughter, Sir and I want to marry her."

"Yeah, sure, I mean- you- YOU WHAT?" he stammered realizing what he was asking.

Ashley stepped back looking nervous. "I… I'd treat her well, Sir. I'll have money. I'll make sure she goes to college."

Castle shook his head. "You're kids. You are too young to get married."

"On the contrary, Sir, many our age, are marrying."

Castle ran a hand through his hair. This was too much.

"I have to think about this…" he announced walking away from the boy.

… … …

"You put them up to this, didn't you?" Castle accused towering over Beckett.

She sat up on the towel and looked at him, seemingly oblivious to what he was asking.

"What?"

"It's your idea of a joke… Ashley and Alexis getting married."

"What?" she cried. "They're getting married?"

"LIKE HELL!" he stated.

"What- what are you talking about, Castle."

"You didn't put them up to this?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Put them up to what?" she said shaking her head.

"Getting married," he snapped. Castle looked like he was ready to explode and Beckett almost felt sorry for him. Had it been her child, she would have flipped out too.

"Good Lord, no," she denied. Technically it had been Alexis' idea. Beckett had learned how to keep a 'poker face' and the many suspects she had interviewed over the course of her career, had helped her remain in control at this moment. She gave no hint of a smile, her eyes gave away nothing. She looked at the writer-boy, as if this topic of discussion was new to her.

Castle sank to the sand, a look of horror on his face. "She can't get married… she's a baby… she's MY baby."

Beckett felt a tug at her heart. He obviously cared about his child.

"She's a woman now, Castle…" Beckett told him.

"Don't remind me," he sighed. "To me, she'll always be my little girl."

"Well, now she'll be HIS little girl."

Castle winced. He didn't like that idea.

"Hey, dad," Alexis announced appearing at his side. "Ash told me that you said you'd consider the possibility of us marrying," she smiled.

"I didn't say that!" he denied.

The smile on Alexis' face vanished. "I love him dad."

"You are SO young, Alexis."

She turned her face away, and when she turned it back, she was smiling.

"Pranks on you this time, dad!" Alexis laughed.

His heart stopped.

"You put them up to this, didn't you?" he accused Beckett turning his eyes on her.

She shrugged indifferently and gave away nothing.

This was round was a winner!

_You will think this chapter LAME compared to what's in store. _

_What happens when a sleeping bag is given to Beckett? I promise you'll LOVE IT! This has been the chapter I've been dying to write since it started, and it's going to be a doozy! =)_


	10. Back in his arms

_A/N: Hehehehe… this is GREAT… you'll love it… go ahead, you can read it now… NO WAIT, okay, honestly, this is the MEANEST thing you could do to someone, especially someone you love, so I don't advise you to do this at home, because you might either lose a friend or lose some teeth, and no one wants that… enjoy =)_

Ashley's father made an appearance, holding up something large and blue.

"I brought something for you, Kate," he announced.

Beckett frowned. "For me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I assume you have accepted gifts before."

"Well, yes, but-"

"So you will accept mine. It is practical."

Beckett nodded, still stunned that this man had taken the slightest interest, enough to present her with a gift. He handed it to her, and her heart sank when she realized what it was.

"A sleeping bag!" Castle said peering over her shoulder out of curiosity.

"Yes, Richard. You have seen one before," Ashley's father said coolly.

Beckett turned to meet Castle's eyes. Neither had an excuse to share one now, and Beckett actually felt the disappointment flood through her, but she hide it behind her detective mask. Her body close to Castle, she hadn't slept so well in years, not that she would have admitted it. "At least I don't have to share with you anymore… good things DO come to those who wait," she teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm still waiting…" Castle's eyes couldn't hide his own disappointment.

She gently brushed her hand on his arm and smiled. "It was fun while it lasted," she turned from him and headed up to the tents.

"Why does it have to end," he muttered to himself. "I was just getting up the courage to make my move…" but she didn't hear him, she was too far up the beach by then.

Castle sighed heavily.

… … … … … … …

Castle's next prank was beyond brilliant. It would solve his problem of sleeping alone, and he would win, not just the battle, but the war. This was the prank to end all pranks.

He waited patiently for his moment.

Beckett settled down in her new sleeping bag, and groaned softly.

"Not the same, is it?" he smiled to himself.

"Go to sleep, Castle." She ordered.

He grinned in the dark. Maybe he should have put itching powder in her sleeping bag instead. That was always a winner. No, he thought, what I have is MUCH better. Granted, if she didn't find it funny she'd probably freeze him out as long as she had when he had pried into her mother's dead. And it might even take more than a simple apology to get to her ever speak to him again, but surely it was worth a laugh.

"This sleeping bag has a lot of room," Castle told her. "If you want to leave that one to air out the new smell… nothing worse than the new smell."

"Castle," she warned. It was tempting but Beckett had her pride. "Shut up."

"I think Ash's dad likes you," Castle stated. "Maybe he wants to shower you with gifts and then share the sleeping bag with you."

"You are SUCH a child!" she groaned. "Do you always have to think like that…?"

"Of course. I'm a guy," he said as if that was a good excuse.

She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kate…" he whispered.

"Goodnight, castle…" she sighed. She wished she was in his sleeping bag.

… … … … …

Castle made his move when he heard the sound of Beckett's even breathing. He slipped quietly out of his sleeping bag, careful not to wake her. He took the thermos from the corner of his tent, where he had stored it for safe keeping. He poured some hot water into the thermos lid, conscious of the loud noise it made.

Thankfully, Beckett didn't stir.

He held back the urge to laugh as he approached her sleeping bag. Her left hand was resting by her face. He stopped to appreciate the beauty as she slept peacefully. But he had to proceed, since the water was cooling quickly against the cold air. He gently took her hand from her face and carefully dipped the tips of her fingers into the warm water of the thermos lid.

It worked like magic.

The smell soon filled the tent, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste, the stench was strong.

Castle removed the lid from her hand and quietly returned to the tent corner to replace the thermos lid, before slipping back into his warm sleeping bag.

It didn't take long for Beckett to realize what had happened, needless to say, she was mortified. Not daring to tell Castle what he already knew, she slipped out of the tent, dragging the smelly sleeping bag along with her. Castle almost fell asleep waiting for her, she was gone for more than half an hour.

But his plan worked, when she slipped quietly into his sleeping bag with him.

He grinned cheekily in the dark. "I knew you'd come back," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer against his chest. Despite her unwillingness, she smiled. It did feel good to be back in the sleeping bag with him, not that she dared admit it.

"Shut up," she groaned. "My sleeping bag is… just shut-up!"

Castle snorted.

"Are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

"No," he said a little too quickly.

She sighed heavily.

Beckett felt him smell her hair again, and this time, she found that it didn't bother her all that much. She actually kind of liked it. She sunk against him, her hand slipping around her own waist to meet with his hand. He felt her hand rest on his, and couldn't help himself. He dared to make the move, and enveloped his fingers around hers. He expected to be slapped away, but she only closed her fingers over his, and a few minutes later, he heard the even breathing of Kate Beckett.

If Beckett discovered what he had done, she might never speak to him, it was a high possibility, and he was wishing now that he hadn't been so foolish. It was a mean prank to play. But there wasn't much he could do about it now, for the present moment he had Beckett in his arms… everything was right with the world!

_Yeah, okay… Castle went TOO far! I know, but on the Brightside, they both got what they wanted ~ cuddling together in the sleeping bag. As for the next chapter, what will happen when Kate finds out what he did? Is it true what they say, is revenge best served COLD? _

_I'd love your thoughts on this chapter… good or bad is fine! =)_


	11. Junior

_A/N: I know what Castle did was HORRIBLE, and so I chose to do this… hoping that it would be both fun and realistic for Kate. If you disagree, don't hesitate to let me know. =)_

_The last chapter wasn't as good as I planned, but I think this chapter is what you guys like about the duo…_

Beckett considered the possibility of freezing Castle out.

What he had done was far past, crossing the line, what he had done to her border-lined way past nasty and into the element of horror. The pranks were passing the fun phase now, and moving into unknown territory. Beckett had been mortified. But that being said, Beckett wasn't about to let Castle win the war. She was determined to fight back, and regain what dignity she had lost with his last prank. Beckett would get the last word in, even if it killed her.

She'd show him why many people feared Detective Kate Beckett.

She'd already chosen her tool of attack.

While she had been showing, she realized what had happened, and knew that Castle had been a part of it. As she washed her clothes in the toilet block sink, she recalled reading an article about sleepover pranks, and vaguely remembered hearing about dipping ones hand in warm water, causing them to pee themselves in their sleep.

While she scrubbed her brand-new, now tainted sleeping bag, payback reared its ugly head.

Beckett lay awake, still snuggled up closely to Castle, thinking about the camping trip. Castle had informed her it had been for a weekend, but as she looked back on the days, it occurred to her she had been there for four days. Neither had mentioned the time frame, and Beckett had told the Captain she was taking time off, until further notice. Where castle was concerned, it was always safe to say that he was unpredictable.

Castle stirred. "Mmm… Kate."

Beckett's eyes widened at the moan of her name passing Castle's lips. She remained silent.

"Kate…" he moaned again, a little louder this time.

Beckett felt something hard against her thigh, and her mouth dropped into an O shape, as she realized what was happening. Quickly, she turned her body around so that she was stomach to stomach with the man, which didn't seem to help the situation much.

"Castle!" she snapped pressing her hand to his chest. "WAKE UP!" she demanded.

"Kate… don't stop…" he mumbled.

Her face reddened at the image in her mind.

"RICK!" she whispered harshly.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked around, taking a moment for himself to realize where he was. His face reddened as he recognized what had happened. "Sorry," he muttered. "It's morning."

Beckett smiled. "Sure… do you always mumble my name in your sleep?" she teased clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"I didn't," he denied.

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "I heard you, Castle… Kate, don't stop, Kate…" she mocked.

Castle struggled to find the words to reply. "There are MANY Kate's in the world. You would think it would be vain of you to assume it was you I was dreaming of…"

"Yes," Beckett nodded. "Vain indeed."

Castle nodded.

Beckett slipped out of the sleeping bag. "I'll give you and junior a moment to yourself…" she smirked making her way to the tent exit. She turned back and smiled. "You were dreaming about me," she announced before slipping out of the tent.

Beckett was FAR from done paying him back, but the opportunity rose to settle the war, when Castle emerged from the tent half an hour later.

"Have fun?" she asked with a knowingly smile.

"That's not very nice," he mumbled slumping down in the fold-out chair beside her.

"I know," she nodded adopting a more serious tone. She handed him a plastic cup. "I was a bit mean this morning, here…" she offered.

"Apple juice!" his eyes widened in appreciation. "I love apple juice. Where did you get-"

"I stashed some in my bag. I have apple juice every morning before work," she explained.

Castle smiled with thanks and sipped on the cup, the liquid spilling down his throat.

Beckett lost it, as she snorted out a loud with a boisterous laugh.

Castle narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Beckett shrugged. "Only payback… the warm water prank… I had to put the drippings somewhere. Sorry Castle," she winked. "Sometimes I just have to have the last word. Drink up!" she urged.

Castle's face drained of color as he looked down into the cup. _She didn't?_

Castle threw the rest of the remaining liquid onto the ground, and covered his mouth with his hand as he made gagging noises. He looked at Beckett with wide eyes. He picked himself up off the chair and bolted towards the toilet block.

… … … …

"You win," he announced defeated as he returned to the tent area a while later, his face pale. He really looked unwell. "You played well."

Beckett beamed. "Why thank you," she nodded proudly.

He offered his hand to her. "Truce!"

She hesitated. "Yeah," she agreed shaking his hand. "Truce. Remember, you don't want to mess with me, Castle."

"No, ma'am," he groaned.

Beckett didn't want to spoil the fun and tell him that it really _was_ apple juice!

_A/N: Okay, come on! How brilliant was that? Hehehehe… it deserves a review, right? _

_This is the end of the pranks, sorry to say, but it's NOT quite the end of the story. I have some GREAT fluff scenes coming up, so hang in there. It's worth it. I PROMISE! =)_


	12. Dreaming

_A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload. I have been busy working on some other things, other FF's as I'm sure you are aware of, and some of my own work as well. _

_This chapter is a bit different. I am breaking it into two POV's and you'll see why, the first one is Castle's and then it's Kate's, hers is in Italic mostly because she's dreaming. I hope you like it. =) _

Castle stirred at the sound of a whimper, and he felt Beckett tremble against him. He instinctively slipped his arms around her waist, in an attempt to console her. This seemed to fill her with fear, as she struggled against him.

"Let me go…" she moaned.

Castle instantly released his hands from her waist, and retracted slightly, as much as the single sleeping bag gave room for. But this didn't seem to calm her at all, if anything it agitated her further.

"Don't…" she seemed to be crying. "Please… NO… come back… open your eyes!" her hand pressed to his chest, trying to push him away.

"Kate," Castle whispered her name gently, so that he didn't jolt her awake.

Beckett shook her head, clearly still dreaming. "Don't leave me, please don't go… NO!"

"Kate, wake up…" he tried again.

"TOM!" Beckett screamed.

Castle's chest tightened at the name. She was dreaming of her stupid Detective ex-boyfriend. He wasn't even sure she still thought about him, until now, and she couldn't deny it, if he asked which he had no intention of.

"Kate…" he said louder. If she was dreaming of Demming, then it was more of a reason to wake her up. "Kate… baby, wake up," he winced at the nickname he used, silently cursing himself, and hoping she didn't pick up on it.

"Mmm," she moaned. The mumbling didn't take long to take up again. "TOM… don't leave… please don't go. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Castle touched her shoulder, and shook her gently.

She snapped her eyes open. "Castle!" she called, her eyes were wide-eyed and fearful.

"I'm here…" he said, still haunted by the name she had uttered aloud in her sleep. What did he have to do to get his face in her dreams?

… … … … … … … … … … …

_He was there again. The man who had killed her mother, promising sweet revenge, his face sunken in, his eyes blood shot. Beckett would have described him as "death warmed up" for sure. He was supposed to be dad. Why wasn't he dead? The man's focus was on Castle, his eyes snapping back between both he and Beckett. _

"_You don't want to do this," Beckett spoke softly, calmingly, hoping to bring him down, while she considered her next tactic. _

"_Oh, but I do…" the man laughed._

_Suddenly she felt two arms around her own, trapping her in. She struggled against him, determined to save this situation from a disaster waiting to happen. "Let me go…" she demanded._

"_I've got you, Kate…" it was Tom Demming. It didn't even register that he shouldn't have been there. Only that he was trapping her, helping the situation spiral out of control. _

_The man who killed her mother, aimed his loaded gun at Castle, whose eyes met Beckett's with fear. He was silently asking for her help. Beckett struggled against Tom's grip. "DON'T!" she screamed. "Let go of me… don't… please," then the tears came, building in her eyes and making them blurry so that when the gun fired, she didn't see the bullet lodge in Castle's chest. "NO!"_

_She heard the faintest sound of her name being called, but she couldn't answer it. Her eyes widened as Castle's body dropped to the floor. Tom still held her tightly. With all her strength, she fought him, and won, free from his grip, she ran to Castle, kneeling on the ground beside him. "Come back…" she urged as her hand lay on his chest, pressing firm to the wound. "Open your eyes!" she demanded. _

_Castle's eyes remained closed. _

"_Don't leave me," she urged. "Please don't go…." She cried. Her vision blurred again from tears, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand only once before applying pressure again. _

_She felt Castle slipping away. His breathing dimmed as every moment passed. "NO!" she screamed. _

_Her ex-boyfriend's hands slipped around her waist. "TOM!" she screamed. "Don't touch me, I have to save him." Tom wouldn't relent. "TOM!" she screamed again, struggling as he tried to pull her away from Castle's lifeless body. _

"_He's gone, Kate…" Tom told her impassively. _

"_Don't leave," she cried. "Please don't go… I'm sorry," she didn't even know what she was sorry for. Only that she couldn't save him, sorry that she couldn't escape Tom's grip long enough to get to him in time. "I'm sorry," she whispered. _

_She stopped struggling, and fell against Tom. It was over._

She snapped her eyes open. "Castle!" she called, her eyes were wide-eyed and fearful. Had it only been a dream?

"I'm here," he whispered with reassurance.

"Castle," she repeated. She locked her eyes on his. "You're really here," she struggled for air.

"Yes," he repeated. He slipped his arms around her waist, and she lowered her head to his chest, gripping the material of his sleeping shirt. "You were just dreaming… of Demming."

Beckett frowned. "No, it was… he was there…"

"Yeah," he said.

She looked up at him again. "You were dead," she told him. "You were lying there on the ground, and Tom held me back. I couldn't get to you… I couldn't help you, Castle."

"You were dreaming about me?" he asked.

"It was a nightmare," she said unashamed of the outpour of emotions. She was only glad that it had been nothing more than an over-active imagination.

He folded her into his arms. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She closed her eyes feeling his arms securely wrapped around her.

Castle smiled in the dark, as he cuddled Beckett to him. She was dreaming about _him_ after all.

_So what did you think of that?_

_Last chapter coming soon… =)_


	13. Breakfast

_A/N: Hi guys. I said this was my last chapter, and I meant it. This is the last one, but I am SAD to see it go… it was pretty fun to write. THANK You to all those who gave me ideas, who stuck with the story, who reviewed, alerted and favorited and even those who just read it… thank you. I am really enjoying Castle FF atm. But I was thinking if anyone had the time or energy, if they wanted to take my idea of pranks, then they could maybe move it to the precinct, and add Lanie and the boys into it as well. Just a thought… if someone does take it up, let me know, I'd LOVE to read it. _

_Now, on to the ending… =)_

It was time to get back to reality. Time had escaped her, but it was not professional to take so much time off work for a bit of fun, especially Beckett. It wasn't in her nature. She had changed too much in the last few days; playing games she wouldn't have anywhere else, or with anyone else to be exact.

Beckett felt embarrassed about her nightmare admission the night before, and ever since then she had been feeling a strange sense of some kind of energetic-pull to Castle. She found that her eyes wondered to wherever he was, she was constantly watching him, and when he caught her staring, she would blush and looked away.

"Do we really have to go?" Castle looked evidently disappointed.

"Yes, I have to get back to work," she said as she packed up her sleeping bag. It had been aired out, and no longer smelt of the horrific prank Castle had subjected her to.

"We should have that framed," he grinned playfully.

Beckett shot him a glare.

"You'll be thinking of me…" he smiled staring her in the face.

Beckett felt her chest tighten, her stomach went into over-drive and for a moment she actually stopped breathing. "What?" she croaked.

Castle smiled almost knowingly. "Every time you look at the sleeping bag, you'll remember what I did, you'll remember this camping trip."

There was no denying that. "Yeah, so?" she shrugged.

"So, didn't I tell you before we left, that it was going to be the best camping trip you ever had," he said.

Beckett frowned. "No, actually you didn't. But I do recall you promising me things like needed space and breakfast," she folded her arms under her chest, as they stood together in the tent.

"Oh," he bit his lip. "Well, I'll have to make up for that, then?"

"Save it," she waved him off and continued packing her things up.

It took them another hour to pack up the tent, and when everything was in the car, ready to go. Castle said his goodbyes to Ashley and his parents. Alexis was teary when she pulled away from her boyfriend, and climbed into the backseat.

"It was nice to meet you," Beckett said politely.

"Yes," Ashley's mother nodded.

Ashley's father stepped up to shake her hand. "Make much use of the sleeping bag?"

"Um…" she blushed.

"That's what I thought. I suggest next time you leave it at home, to collect dust."

Beckett smiled as the couple walked away.

It was still early as they made the drive back home. Beckett found her eyes watching him as he kept his on the road; he glanced at her every few minutes and smiled. Alexis was too sad missing her boyfriend to bother with conversation, and Beckett was too lost in her mind to focus, leaving Castle thinking about his next move.

Once they got out of the car, he realized, once he dropped her off at her apartment, Beckett would rebuild the walls around her heart, the same ones Castle had spent 5 days breaking down. There had to be something he could do to secure his new-found relationship with her, whatever it was. It was certainly different.

Finally, he pulled the car up to Beckett's apartment building.

Alexis got out of the car to collect Beckett's suitcase from the boot.

Beckett sighed and turned to face Castle, still seated in the passenger's side. "I guess this is it… well, thanks. I had fun."

Castle nodded. _Ask her to come back to your apartment?_

"It was relaxing. Thank you, I needed it…" she said.

"No worries." _She's about to leave._

Beckett opened the door. "I'll see you at work then."

"Beckett…" he stopped mid-sentence. He didn't even know what to say.

She waited.

"Have a good day," _good one stupid._

Beckett nodded and climbed out of the car. He looked through the window, as she took her things from Alexis and hugged her goodbye. _Why didn't I get a hug? _She stepped up to her apartment building. This was it, it was now or never.

He pulled the handle and pushed open the door, struggling to get out quickly.

"Kate, wait…" he yelled.

She stopped at the entrance door, her suitcases now by her feet, and the key to her building in her hand. "What?" she frowned.

"I didn't get a hug," he shrugged.

She frowned, and he leaned in and hugged her. It took a moment for her to respond, before her arms pulled around him. He made daring move then, and lifted her chin up, his eyes settling on her lips just before he brushed his mouth against hers.

"What was that?" she asked as he drew away.

"I didn't know if you'd let me do that again," he admitted.

"And you thought I'd let you now?" she asked. Her hands trembled slightly, resting on his upper arms, his hands still at her waist.

"You didn't resist me," he pointed out.

Beckett only stared at him.

He tucked her hair behind her ears. "Before we left, I promised needed space and time to yourself neither of which I delivered," he reminded her with a daring smile. "I also promised to buy you pretty things… anything you wanted…"

"I didn't want anything, Castle," she said simply, _except you_.

"I promised you breakfast every morning," he said. "Let me at least give you that."

Beckett found her heart quicken. "There's a bagel place up the street," she smirked.

"No," he said shaking his head. He leaned in and answered in her ear. "I was thinking breakfast in bed…"

Beckett smiled. _Yes, that would do nicely_, she thought silently. "And you think I'm going to let you up to my apartment?" she challenged biting her lower lip.

"You're thinking about it," he smiled.

"Am I?" she asked twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah you are, every time you look at me, you keep thinking '_what would it be like'_ and you know it," he was still smiling at her, teasing her. He wasn't wrong. "It's why you're twirling your hair."

Beckett blushed, and dropped her hand to her side.

"I like it when you do," he admitted.

She smiled.

"So…" he pressed.

"So, what?"

"Where did we land with breakfast in bed?" he asked.

She bit her lip again before answering. "I suggest you take Alexis home," she said.

"Oh," he didn't hide his disappointment. But he wasn't sorry he tried. He had kissed her, and she hadn't resisted, that was more than a good sign, maybe he was asking for too much too soon. He took a step back. "Okay, well. I had a great time anyway… thanks for coming, Beckett."

"Why do you look so sad?" she smiled. "I'm going to see you in a minute."

Castle frowned. _What did that mean_?

"Pick up some bagels on your way back," she ordered. She turned with a knowing smile and pushed open the building door.

Castle stood stunned, watching her for a moment.

She turned back and smiled. "For a man who got what he wanted, you don't look very happy," she pointed out. She knew that he was stunned. All the games of flirtation he had played, and he hadn't expected it to ever end this way.

He cleared his throat. "I'm confused," he admitted. "I'm dropping Alexis' home, coming back-"

"With bagels," she reminded him.

"With bagels," he said. "And having breakfast in bed… with you."

"You make it sound like a chore," she was teasing him.

He shook his head. "No, not a chore… just-"

"We can always forget the whole thing," she shrugged.

_No, you idiot. Tell her you want her. _He shook his head, still stunned, and then it dawned on him. "Is this a prank… a payback for what happened up there?" he demanded. He was no longer smiling. That was just mean.

"You better believe it," she nodded. "Best prank you ever had done to you."

Castle pressed his lips into a thin line. "That was uncalled for, Beckett…"

"So was this," she said stepping up and kissing him squarely on the mouth. "If you hurry up, I might even let you see me in a white tee-shirt again, soaked in water…" she teased playfully stepping back.

"Oh," moaned at the image, and turned around to see Alexis with her head hanging out the window and a wide smile on her face. "Keys are in the ignition, drive safe. I'll call you later."

Alexis nodded not needing an explanation and Castle turned back to Beckett.

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Can't you wait ten minutes?"

"Kate, I've waited all my life. I'm done waiting," he said pulling her roughly to him. He pressed his lips to hers, on the step of her apartment building, and not only did she not resist, Beckett's hands wondered up his shirt, pressing her palm to his bare chest, the heat absorbing into her skin.

"Breakfast can wait… right?" she asked as he trailed a kiss down her neck.

"Sure," he agreed. Castle shoved her through the apartment building, and down the long hallway, his lips still pressed to hers as he found her apartment. Taking a short break, Beckett struggled with the lock as his hands wondered over her body. Finally she pushed the door open, and the two of them fell through it, closing it swiftly behind them.

Her suitcase on the front step of the apartment building, long forgotten.

_Can I get a WOO HOO! _

_Who doesn't LOVE casket fluff! Its brilliant. It's wonderful. I wouldn't mind a Castle of my own, come to think of it, and I'm not talking about the big, tall, many rooms, kind of castle. I want him! _

_Now this turned out MUCH better than I had anticipated, and I'm sure you'll thank me with reviews… *bats eyelashes* =) _


End file.
